True Feelings
by Procrastinating Alchemist
Summary: When Sesshomaru almost looses Rin, will they finally admit their feelings for each other? ...That is if Rin survives... Rated T just to be safe. REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS. :D


**Hello all! **

**Welcome to my first story!**

**Anyways this story is rather old, but I had to post something...I was going nuts...**

**The pairing in this is RinxSess! Don't like, then please don't waste your time reading it and my time reading your nasty review, 'kay?**

**So do us all a favor and just hit the back button and pick another story...buuut if you do like this pairing then please let me know how you liked my story!**

[[oh and Rin is like maybe almost sixteen in this story. ;D]]

**ENJOY~!**

**_Chapter One:_**

_Coming Out_**_  
_**

Sesshomaru was returning to Rin and Jaken after he failed to kill his brother once again. It was late at night and it started to get very cold, he could picture Jaken by the fire and Rin waiting eagerly for his return.

_Rin Why does she make me feel so weak?_ Sesshomaru wondered to himself.

When he got closer he could tell something was wrong. He started to run and when he got there saw that everything was fine and brushed off his uneasy feeling. "Lord Sesshomaru! I stayed awake all night this time waiting just for you!" Rin piped happily. "Did something happen while I was gone?" Sesshomaru's voice was cold. "Not at all m'lord." Jaken replied nervously. "Hmm...then tell me why I smell blood..." Sesshomaru hissed as he glared at Jaken then looked at Rin. "Did you get hurt Rin?" Rin fidgeted with her kimono. "Well maybe just a scratch..." Rin pulled up the leg of her a Kimono so Sesshomaru could see a big gash in her leg.

"How did this happen?" Sesshomaru questioned, his look icy. "I went out looking for you because I started to get really worried, and while I was out looking a wolf started to chase me. I ran away from it and tripped over a tree root and then the wolf scratched my leg..." Rin looked at the ground, not wanting to look Sesshomaru in the eyes. "And where was Jaken?" Sesshomaru glared at the cowering imp. "He didn t see me sneak off, but then he heard me scream and got rid of the wolf with his staff." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken but then looked back at Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru I was so scared I thought I was going to die again!" Rin started to cry and Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. "Its okay Rin, I won t ever leave you again." Rin began to sob and clutched Sesshomaru as if her life depended on it. she pulled away and gave a stern look to Sesshomaru. "Promise Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru smiled slightly. "I promise."

Sesshomaru bandaged Rin s leg and lied her down by Aun. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked down at the small girl. "Yes Rin?" Rin smiled. "Will you lie down by me? I don t want you to leave me again and you can t leave if you re by me, I won t let you." Sesshomaru saw the tears gathering up in her eyes. He grinned at Rin and went over to her and smiled at her. "Oh you won t let me will you?" Sesshomaru replied in a playful tone. With a grin Rin replied, "Nope." Sesshomaru lied down next to her and froze when Rin curled up in a little ball next to him. He gently pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her. He soon found himself in a peaceful dream.

When Rin awoke, Lord Sesshomaru was gone. She ran towards where Jaken was packing up their belongings on Aun. "Master Jaken, What happened to Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken smirked. "Foolish girl, he went to find Inuyasha again."

Rin ran to the nearby river and ignored Jaken calling back to her. She tried to stop before she hit the river but tripped over a rock and tumbled in the river. She struggled for a while then she simply let herself sink. The rush of the river swept her down further and further.

_Sesshomaru you promised you wouldn t leave me anymore I have no reason to live if you can t be here with me. Good bye Lord Sesshomaru and-_ Before she could finish her thought she blacked out. "LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU! HELP! HELP!" Jaken screamed hoping his master would hear his cries for help. He ran down the side of the shore trying to keep up with Rin but the current was just too fast. Sesshomaru must have not gotten that far because he jumped out of the trees and dove into the river after Rin. He scooped her up and dragged himself and Rin onto shore. Once he lied Rin down on the dry grass he checked for a pulse.

"What happened here Master Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She asked me where you were and I told her you left! Then she ran down to the river and tripped! I tried to stop her but I wasn't fast enough to reach her in time!" Jaken replied.

"I told you to protect her with your life Master Jaken, and when I tell somebody that I expect that to happen. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru threatened. Jaken nodded.

"Good, now go and start a fire. I need to get all the water she has inhaled out of her." Sesshomaru ordered. "Aye m'lord."

Sesshomaru carefully started to pump out the water by gently putting his hand on her chest and pushing very slightly and Rin started to cough.

"Rin can you hear me?" Rin looked weakly up at Sesshomaru, her eyes unfocused, and they slowly began to drift shut.

Sesshomaru frowned and picked her up carrying her to the fire Jaken had started. Sesshomaru leaned against the tree with Rin curled up in his arms. "We need to dry her clothes before she gets sick." Sesshomaru said as he lied Rin down on his fluf and began to carefully undress her, tossing the wet clothes a Jaken to go and hang out in the sun to dry.

"Lord...Sessho...maru..." Rin croaked as her eyes opened once more. Sesshomaru smiled at her. "I will be back soon Rin, i must go and get food for us all." sesshomaru said gently as he covered her up with the fluff. "NO!" Rin shouted and immediately began to cough. Shocked by her reaction Sesshomaru merely hugged her and said, "Rin, I m only going to get you food, I won t be gone that long. I promise I ll be back by the time Jaken is done drying your clothes, okay?" Rin nodded very slightly. "Yes..."

Alone, she shuddered in the cold breeze and felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down to where the fluff was wrapped around her side. _No blood, then why does it hurt so badly?_ She wondered to herself. She lifted up the towel to notice not a bruise, but a big red mark that looked like a bruise. She poked at it then winced. Lord Sesshomaru appeared out of the bushes and saw Rin wincing in pain. "Rin what s wrong? Are you hurt?" Rin quickly pulled the over her, hiding the strange mark.

"No Lord Sesshomaru, I m fine." _I can t let Lord Sesshomaru worry about me anymore._

"Okay then shall we eat?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down next to her and handed her the charred fish. Rin leaned against Sesshomaru and quietly ate her food. Something was wrong and Sesshomaru knew it. Rin never sat quietly and ate her food. "Rin are you sure you re okay? You're quiet." Rin gulped. "I'm fine Lord Sesshomaru. Now will you stop worrying about me and start eating?" Sesshomaru gave Rin a smile and continued eating.

Rin winced when Lord Sesshomaru went to pick her up to put her against Aun and stopped, glaring at her. "You are hurt aren't you Rin?" Rin pursed her lips together. "Y-yes...I didn't want to worry you..." Sesshomaru sighed. "You worry me more when you don t tell me Rin." Rin looked down at the ground again "I'm sorry..." Sesshomaru patted her head and smiled. "It's okay Rin, now, show me where you're hurt Rin." She pulled up the fluff to reveal a huge red mark, her eyes widening._ It wasn t that big earlier._

"When did you notice this Rin?"

"W-when a sharp pain was coming from my side after you left and i went to see what it was and saw this..." Sesshomaru nodded.

"This might hurt a little Rin but just bear it okay?" Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru took out a demon fang from the bag next to Aun and cut a small slit on her side to release some of the clotting blood. He wasn't expecting so much to pour out from the wound. Rin started to become wobbly and lightheaded. Sesshomaru quickly started to try to get the bleeding to stop. He took clothes from the bag and began to apply pressure to the wound. Justthen Jaken came back carrying Rin's now dry clothes.

"Rin! Your clothes are dry! Oh Lord Sesshomaru, here are Rin s clothes." He quickly grabbed her Kimono and gently slipped it on her. He picked her up and started to head somewhere where he could get his Rin some help. _Wait... Since when did I call Rin 'my Rin'?_ Jaken walked after his Lord in confusion. "My Lord where are you going?" Jaken asked as he tripped and fell flat on his face. "Stay here I ll be back shortly. I placed your food by the fire eat it and keep the fire going."

Sesshomaru rushed to the closest village, which was Kaede's Village. Sesshomaru passed the Bone Eaters Well and ran into Kagome. "You! My stupid brothers wench, can you please help Rin?" Kagome turned around startled by his deep yet worried sounding voice. "Sesshomaru! what are you doing here? That poor girl, what did you do to her?" Kagome drew out her bow and arrow and pointed it at Sesshomaru.

"Foolish girl! You think I am so evil that I will hurt the one I care about most?" Kagome lowered her bow and looked into Sesshomaru's scared eyes. _Is this really Sesshomaru? Him caring about a human girl?_ Kagome thought as she put away her bow. "Hurry Sesshomaru go straight through this path and you ll run into Lady Keade's house. She will help you." Sesshomaru nodded and hurried down the path, and banged on the door.

"Hello how can I help you? Oh Sesshomaru, if it's a fight ye want I'm afraid ye picked the wrong time to fight with Inuyasha."

"I don't care about that useless mutt! Just help Rin!" He shoved Rin into Keade's arms and she immediately started to work on Rin s wounds. Inuyasha was sitting in a corner drinking a herb drink that Keade had whipped up for him, when he caught Sesshomaru's scent. "Well if it isn t Sesshomaru. What are you doing here brother? Come to pick a fight again."

"Leave me alone you whelp! I simply came here so Keade could help Rin. Now if you don t mind I must go and be with Rin." Shocked with Sesshomaru's response he said nothing more and went back to his corner. After an hour or so Rin was awake and standing. When she saw Sesshomaru her face lit up. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran into his arms and Sesshomaru gently pick her up.

"Thank you Keade."

"Don t mention it." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and disappeared into the forest.

Jaken was waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to return when he heard rustling in the bushes. He jumped up to his feet ready to attack, just then Rin popped out.

"Hi Master Jaken!" Jaken sighed in relief. "Oh Rin you scared me..." Rin frowned. "Sorry."

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Right here." Jaken turned around to see his lord. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru!"

"What happened to the fire?" sesshomaru glared at Jaken. "Oh well you see I-"

"Never mind just get it going. Rin's going to want to be warm after her bath."

"Yes m'lord."

"Come Rin, let's give you a nice bath. You wreak of blood." Rin smiled and followed Sesshomaru to the river.

Sesshomaru took off her kimono very gently so he didn't hurt her wound. He touched it on accident and felt her wince.

"Sorry, sorry."

"That's okay Lord Sesshomaru, I don t care if you touch me there or here." She grabbed his hand and held it to her heart. "That's where you touch me the most Lord Sesshomaru. Where do I touch you the most?" Sesshomaru stared at her shocked by her question. He grabbed her hand and held it to his heart. "Here." She grinned and ran playfully in the stream and splashed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let out a laugh and splashed her back. After a few minutes of splashing Sesshomaru calmed down Rin and began to scrub her body.

_Rin is my weakness and I will protect my weakness with all my strength..._

_**To be continued...**_

**GASP! Are the true feelings coming out? :D  
**

**Please review! And I welcome all flames, for I am a diamond and cannot melt in you're firey wrath! :D  
**

**I do LOVE nice reviews tho! ;D**

**~Speed Alchemist 3  
**


End file.
